


Maybe I'm An Angel Underneath

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another trope. Telling you which one would spoil the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm An Angel Underneath

Daniel Jackson was a little confused. He was sure he'd not had a full medical exam scheduled for that day, but when he walked into the infirmary, Janet – in a mask, oddly enough – looked up from the cupboard she'd apparently been in the middle of emptying out, and her eyes widened. "Ah! Just in time for your exam." The edges of her eyes crinkled with a smile.

"But I just came to see if you wanted to join me for coffee," he protested.

Janet looked down at the chart she held in her hands. "Nope. I've got you down here. Full body exam, scheduled for oh-eleven-hundred hours." She tossed the chart to one side, and frowned at him. "Strip," she ordered. 

Daniel still hesitated. There was something peculiar...

"Nothing I haven't seen before, right?" she said, briskly.

"No, but..."

She threw him a gown, and clapped her hands. "Come on, I haven't got all day! Lots more medical things to do."

Daniel sighed. Well, he might as well get it over with. He'd thought he'd had one only the other week, but time around the SGC always seemed to go so fast. Sometimes he suspected the scientists on 17 were playing about with one of the Ancient devices that littered the galaxy.

He began to strip.

\---

They raced down the hall toward the infirmary. At the door, the Colonel ushered them to one side, and peered quickly around the frame. _All clear_ , he signaled. They swept into the room, zats at the ready. The murmur of voices from behind a screen caught their attention, and the Colonel signaled for them to surround it. Sam and Teal'c gingerly took hold of the edges of the screen, and the Colonel began counting down on his fingers.

_Three, two, one – GO!_

Sam and Teal'c pulled the screen away in one smooth move, and they all leveled their zats at the two people revealed – Daniel in boxers, and a short, auburn-haired woman in scrubs. They quickly stepped apart.

"YOU!" said Janet, from behind them. Teal'c and the Colonel parted to let her through; fury was radiating from her like a heatwave. 

Daniel's eyes swiveled between Janet and the auburn-haired woman at his side. "Uh... what's going on?"

"GWENNIE!" yelled Janet, advancing. The auburn-haired woman shrank back.

"I didn't do anything!" she protested, putting her hands in the air. "I swear!"

Daniel looked between the two women, and they could all see as the truth finally dawned. "Oh," he said, and sat down heavily on the bed behind him.

"My twin," said Janet, through gritted teeth. 

"Hey," said the Colonel. "Breathe, doc."

"My _evil_ twin," continued Janet.

"Not evil!" protested Gwennie. "Just... misunderstood."

"You broke into my house, tied me up, stole my passcard, and broke on to my base! You pretended to be me! YOU CALLED MY COMMANDING OFFICER 'PEACHES'!"

"No real harm done," said Gwennie. "God, Jan, you're such a stick in the mud – ow!"

Janet had her by the hair. 

"If you've hurt my friend Daniel in any way – if you've so much as TOUCHED him, so help you—"

"I'm fine!" interrupted Daniel, quickly, standing up and making a move to break the two women up. "Janet, um, maybe you should calm down...?"

"Calm DOWN?"

Daniel quickly sat back down, and looked appealingly at his team.

"Janet, it's okay," said Sam. "We know it wasn't you, now, who said all those things." From the way Janet's hand tightened on her twin's hair, the reminder was untimely.

"Doctor Frasier, I suggest you step back, so we may more effectively cover your twin. If she attempts to escape, we may then zat her," said Teal'c.

Janet narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, and then let go and stepped back. "Good idea, Teal'c," she said. "Just try to run, Gwennie. Please. I could do with a good laugh, after the morning I've had."

SG-1 breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "At least she only got as far as the infirmary," remarked Sam. 

Gwennie perked up. " _Only_ the infirmary?"

The Colonel gave Sam a pointed glare. She grimaced. "Sorry, sir."

Gwendolyn Frasier – and now they knew to look, they could all see the subtle differences between her and Janet – looked around at them. "Hey, really, it's great to finally meet you all," she said. "Janet always mentions you in her letters."

"The letters she sent you in prison?" asked the Colonel. Daniel winced.

"Um, yes. But hey, I've done my time!"

"You escaped," countered Teal'c. Gwennie's shoulders sagged.

"I just wanted to see my niece," she whispered, soulfully. "The niece I'd never met."

"I've had her for five years," said Janet. "You've only been locked up for the past two!"

"You only stopped by Janet's house to steal her passcard," said Sam. "Cassie says you breezed in, grabbed the card, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and practically threw her out the door, telling her to hurry up and get to school or she'd be late."

"Well, so I saw her," said Gwennie. She met their disbelieving stares with a shrug.

"We're lucky Cassie got suspicious and went back," said Sam. "She found Janet, tied up in her own bedroom."

"Brought low by a teenager," moaned Gwennie. "The humiliation! Still, she must really be a Frasier woman."

For a moment, Janet's demeanor softened – but then she straightened and frowned. "Oh, no you don't. You do not use my daughter to manipulate me, Gwendolyn."

"Oh, don't get all self-righteous at me! Jeez." She looked around appealingly at SG-1. "Jan got all the breaks, you know. My GPA was always higher."

"Because you cheated," snapped Janet.

Gwennie shrugged. "Well, yeah – but I cheated very, very cleverly."

They handed her over to the armed guards they'd brought along, all sporting zats and humorless expressions. Janet followed, still clutching a zat herself, and Sam made a mental note to go retrieve it from the doctor later – just so she wasn't tempted.

"What did she want with you anyway, Daniel?" asked Sam, curiously.

Daniel shrugged, nonchalantly. "She said she wanted to give me a full-body exam," he said.

"Apparently prison has made her desperate," said the Colonel, straight-faced. Daniel gave him an unamused smile.

"It is lucky we caught her in time," said Teal'c, giving Daniel a hard stare.

"Yes," said Daniel. "Isn't it? Just in time. What luck." Jack and Teal'c stared at him. Sam stared at the rumpled bed. "You caught her; well done. Good job."

Sam leaned a little closer. "Daniel, is that a hick—"

"I'M GOING to get dressed now, IF you don't mind." They were still staring. "Is a little privacy too much to ask?" As they finally turned away, he asked, very casually: "Just out of curiosity, what was she in prison for?"

The Colonel tipped his eyebrows up, and glanced back. "Tax fraud," he said. Daniel brightened.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Uh-huh. You sure you're okay, Daniel?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Okay."

They reached the door. "What's going to happen to her now?" he called.

"Depends," said the Colonel. "We need to check first that she really did get _only_ as far as the infirmary." He gave Sam another glare. "And why she came here in the first place. If it's just, uh, innocent criminality, she'll go back to prison."

"Oh. Um, you don't happen to know which prison, do you?"

"Daniel, you dog," muttered the Colonel, shaking his head at Sam and Teal'c. They kept walking.

"Jack? The prison? You don't happen to... Sam? Teal'c? Guys...?"

\---

THE END.


End file.
